Daughters of Maidens
by Avatar Kalea
Summary: Tia and Isa are best friends. Both are without moms, and when strange things happen, they're swept away to the legendary Camp Half-Blood. Disclaimer: I dont own anything but my OCs. hope u like it! unikitty/Avatar Kalea/cosmic chakra UP FOR ADOPTION: PLEASE PM ME IF U WOULD LIKE THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this one is so short. It's the start of a new story I'm making, another prologue. i might make more prologues, depends. For now, it's just a story I'm gonna work on. REVIEW PLEASE! Thx, Unikitty/Avatar Kalea/cosmic chakra.**

**Prologue**

**3rd POV**

"Thalia." A girl's voice whispered. Thalia turned to see her friend, Ellie, a huntress. Ellie's frowning face concerned her, and even more so when she asked the question every huntress is now wondering.

"Where is Her Lady?"

Thalia sighed in worry. "I have not seen her, my sister. I am her lieutenant, but not her keeper. Artemis has been gone for at least four months, yet no one, not even the gods, have seen her. Let us hope she is safe, but of course, being a goddess and all, I doubt she is in danger."

Ellie bit her lip slowly for several moments. "You know, I have a feeling she will be gone for a few years."

Thalia turned her bracelet-a habit she had developed when nervous or interested. "How so?"

"I-I don't know. I've been having some dreams the past week, and they have some very strange scenes." Ellie was a daughter of Hypnos and a descendant of Apollo, which is why she has dreams of the past, present, and future. Surprisingly, she isn't your typical sleepy Hypnos kid, so she was awake enough to join Artemis's hunts.

"Tell me."

Ellie took a deep breath. "The first dream I had was fuzzy. Apollo went through the entrance of a cave somewhere, following the sound of a crying voice, saying, 'No, no!' In the next dream, I was behind a woman by the hearth up in Olympus. She was muttering words of...regret, I think, and she was facing the fire. I could tell she had tears as well." Ellie looked up at the electric blue eyes. "The other dreams I've had all have either one or two female voices crying, and in a few I even saw Athena and Apollo. None of them have been quite clear on what was really going on, though."

Thalia began to ponder over this when a sudden cry came, "A wild boar! Her Lady has blessed us!" and several shouts came from the Huntresses.

"Come, let's participate." Thalia grabbed her spear and was about to run off to join the them, but Ellie stopped her.

"Wait, what about the dreams, and-"

Sighing, Thalia turned to her friend. "We will discuss this later with all the Huntresses, possibly even with Chiron and the campers. For now..." She looked back at the crowd of girls in black and silver.

"FOR ARTEMIS!" She yelled.

"FOR ARTEMIS!" Came the following cries.

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, peeps! hope you like this story. I feel like this one's a challenge for me, cuz I'm more making it up and stuff and prophecies arent my kind of thing. anyways, please review!**

**Profiles**

Name: Isartem (Isa) Karya Hunter

Birthday: September 18th, 2002

Current Age: 12

Favorite Color: Light Blue, Black, and Silver

Family:  
>Father: Colin Hunter<br>Mother: Unknown  
>Sibling(s): Diana Ortyx Hunter<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Tia Kett Werns<p>

Birthday: January 18th, 2002

Current Age: 12

Favorite Color(s): Gold, Yellow, Garnet Red, and Brown

Family:  
>Father: Tanner Werns<br>Mother: Unknown  
>Sibling(s): None<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tia's POV<strong>

_Jan. 16__th_  
>Sunday is my 13th birthday, but apparently, the old superstition about 13 being an unlucky number is true. The past few days, strange things have been happening. And by strange, I mean over-the-top extremely weird. My best friend, Isa, had some plans on my birthday, so instead of having our sleepover this coming Sunday, we had it last week. Right before we started to fall asleep, Isa and I started glowing: she a silver color; me a red-orange.<p>

We told our dads in the morning, but they didn't believe us, although they had weird looks on their faces. On Monday, there was a new "student" at school that all the girls were swooning over just because he was so tall, but it turns out he was some sort of assassin… not to mention he had one eye.

Yesterday, we had a substitute teacher in science, and the old lady kept giving us strange looks. Then, in the middle of class, she snatched up our pencils, and only ours, and sharpened them –with a real blade, too –even though they were perfectly sharp. At the end of class, she scolded us for not doing our work. Yeah, I know right? But the weirdest thing was, on both pencils had a carved message. Mine said, "You will find your home in the most unexpected place… yet you will expect it before you truly know it." Isa's said, "Your family may be gone, but you will be reunited in life." Seriously, how does she fit it all on one pencil? And what are they even supposed to mean?

**After reading this and the prologue and the title, I'm guessing you know who they are, so sorry if it's too obvious. please REVIEW! thx, unikitty/Avatar Kalea/cosmic chakra**


	3. Adoption!

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION.

Recently, I havent been on fanfiction for a really long time, up to the point where most of my docs in my doc manager got removed. I'm actually not upset, but the fanfic i am mainly focusing on is Percabeth BlahBlah Stories if I ever do get on this site. If you like this fanfic, I would appreciate it if you took it yourself and continued it.

If you are going to take this, please please please PM first! I need to know who is taking which story (since i have others that I am giving up) and also please give me credit for inspiration/starters.

PM me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns.

Thanks ya!  
>Avatar Kalea<p> 


End file.
